


Song of the Cicadas

by sadrareshipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unexpected Visitors, War, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadrareshipper/pseuds/sadrareshipper
Summary: One-shot. "He was a former terrorist, she was an heiress. Two completely different realities for them but still, it was as if they were the only ones who truly understood each other."





	Song of the Cicadas

"If you could change anything, would you?" Her voice was soft but it didn't blend in with the songs of the cicadas.

"No."

She turned to look at him. He was serious. But then again, Sasuke Uchiha was a serious man. Of the little things she knew about him, that detail still rang true.

His gaze was firm. His demeanor unwavering stoicism. This was the look of a man that had lost too many times to count. The fact that he was still walking around was a mystery to her. She would've lost it if she lived like him.

"What about you?" He turned to face her. Their eyes locked for a second before she turned away.

"If it were last year, I'd say everything. But now, I don't think I would change a thing." She stared at the lake in front of them. Despite it being night, it shimmered under the moonlight.

Now it was his turn to look. He studied his companion's features for a moment. Her hair moved with the night breeze. She looked focused, as if she had been thinking about this for awhile.

"I can't beat myself up now." She said with a sad smile. She was looking right at him.

He gave a small smirk, "Hmm, I should be the one saying that, Hyuga."

It was quiet. Very few people actually went around the outskirts of the village. But for Hinata, it was her favorite place to think. It was far from the Hyuga estate, far from the main village, far from him.

For Sasuke, it was close to his home-his original home where he lived with his family. It wasn't too far from the actual Uchiha grounds. He visited from time-to-time to pay his respects before he left.

He was a former terrorist, she was an heiress. Two completely different realities for them but still, it was as if they were the only ones who truly understood each other.

"Do you miss him?" Her tone was hushed as she referred to the one that caused him the biggest pain, his big brother.

"Sometimes." Sasuke replied.

"I miss him sometimes too." She replied. He knew he wasn't talking about Itachi but Neji, her own big brother.

He got up to leave. "Leaving?" She asked. She didn't even get up for this scene was an often too common occurrence during their midnight chats.

"It's late." He said.

"When are you coming back?"

"Should be a month." He replied.

They didn't say goodbyes. That wasn't their thing. Just a simple question about their return is enough for them. He left the same way he came, as mysterious as ever.


End file.
